


Envisage

by inkillusions



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkillusions/pseuds/inkillusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't quite what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envisage

**Envisage**

+=+

Daniel couldn't remember making a conscious decision to stand in the hallway, outside the door to Jack's living quarters, yet there he stood. He held his breath, willing his heart to stop beating so loudly so he could hear what was happening behind the dark green door. How he found himself there, listening, was completely irrelevant at this point, and he would be sure to point that out to the first person that found him with his head pressed against the door. It was the why that mattered, not the how.

Daniel's intention was to go into Jack's room to ask him a question. A work-related question. Something that related to the work that they were doing. He was about to enter when a noise stopped him cold.

It wasn't just the fact that he had heard a noise, it was more the type of noise that had made Daniel pause. He tried to focus on the muted sounds, the volume so faint he thought it could all be a figment of his imagination. But this was Jack, and since when would there be an absence of noise coming from his room? Everywhere Jack went, noise was sure to be a present factor. Whether it was his complaining, finger-tapping, or off-key humming, sound was rarely absent when Jack was in the vicinity.

Remembrance making its way into his brain, he noted that Jack wasn't alone in the room. Teal'c was in there with him and, honestly, if there was anyone who could make Teal'c loosen up, it was Jack. The two of them together could make plenty of noise, if only to argue back and forth about the merits of football. Thinking on this, Daniel wrote his ridiculous suspicions off as a momentary lapse in sanity and decided to step away from the door and go on with his life. Just then he heard --

A sigh. That was definitely a sigh. Whose, he couldn't tell, but he could tell a sigh when he heard one. He knew it. Something strange had to be going on in there.

But why would Jack or Teal'c be sighing?

What in the world could be going on in there? He'd been hearing clipped sounds and cut off whispers as he stood outside the colonel's door, and being well aware of the room's occupants, he knew that there was no way that they would... His sense of disbelief was so strong that it drove him to listen again, concentrating on deciphering the sounds that were traveling from behind the closed door.

After another minute, Daniel started to think that he was just imagining things – until he heard a choked gasp from someone in the room.

That was it. The curiosity of seeing what was happening was too great and he decided to commit the greatest breach of privacy he'd ever committed against Jack. Opening the door slowly, he could hear the sound of breathing - heavy breathing - as he quietly cracked the door. His mind became nothing more than a jumble of excuses and he prepared himself to dish out any given one if he were discovered spying by either of the room's occupants.

He opened the door just enough to be able to see a corner of the room and he could see Jack kneeling on the bed, his body moving forward and back in a sort of silent rhythm. That should have been enough for him, but damn that scientific mind of his. He had to know the what AND the why. It only took him two seconds to come up with any and all possible reasons that Jack would be in that position on his bed. The possibilities that played in his brain during those seconds only fueled his need to see more. Positioning himself a little more to the left, he was able to have a full view, and it made his body go weak. Teal'c was lying on the bed beneath Jack, whose strong hands were rubbing and caressing the brown skin, skin that Daniel should not have been able to see, except for the fact that Teal'c had not one stitch of clothing on. Once he digested that information, he noticed that Jack's pants were open.

Oh man!

Daniel decided that this was much too much information – not bad information, just too much - and he began to close the door on the two occupants. His heart pounded in his chest and he could swear that Jack and Teal'c could hear it if they really listened. Hell, he was sure that General Hammond could hear it, wherever he was in the SGC. But as the door was closing, he heard Jack whisper to Teal'c -

"Spread for me."

He wouldn't, in seven million years, have thought that he would have heard those words spoken from Jack's mouth for Teal'c's ears. He couldn't say that he minded hearing them, though. His desired choice was that he would have been the lucky recipient of such a command from Jack, but that was neither here nor there. It was Jack and Teal'c in the room and hearing those words only made his desire to see what was taking place inside even stronger. He opened the door just a tiny bit more, his excitement growing with each millimeter the door opened. Biting back a groan, he watched as the large man obeyed Jack's command, spreading his thighs wider. Pleased with his response, Jack opened Teal'c further, pressing his way deeper inside of him. The deeper he sank, the harder Daniel became, his mind imagining what it would be like to feel that - to feel his own cock sinking deep inside of the Jaffa.

Teal'c groaned, the movement of his own hand on himself becoming apparent to Daniel. Hearing Teal'c's moan made him focus on the situation, being careful to not give himself away. He watched Jack, rocking his hips back and forth, leisurely - almost lazily - as if he had no other place on this earth to be other than inside of Teal'c.

The only sounds to fill the tiny room were Teal'c's breathing and Jack's intermittent groans. He decided, in that moment, that he wouldn't mind being the tall Jaffa, complete Junior and all. To feel Jack's hands on his skin like that, touching and caressing, his hardness moving inside and out of him. He opened his eyes that had closed momentarily, realizing that he was still standing in the hallway, the door cracked, his cock hard, and there wasn't anything that he could do about it at that moment. If he were so inclined to give in to impulse, he would prefer to enter the room and strip, shouting out - "I'm next!" But since that wasn't to be, he decided to close the door quietly, going to the locker room and taking the coldest shower that he could stand.

The door was almost closed when he heard Teal'c's voice,

"DanielJackson..."

He hesitated momentarily, not looking forward to whatever would be waiting for him once he entered the room. Opening the door, he slipped inside, eyes downcast, not wanting to see whatever look may be on Jack's face. Funny, he would be more afraid of Jack's reaction than Teal'c's. The excuses that he'd stored in his head had dissipated into nothing, empty words now clogging his brain cells. Looking up, he found two pairs of dark eyes looking at him, searing into his soul. Only two thoughts came to his mind: one, they knew, and two, it didn't matter that he had seen them.

Taking one step closer to the side of the bed, but still a distance from the two, Daniel didn't try to hide his reaction as he stood watching their connected bodies. They were still in the same position that they'd been earlier - Jack's hands on Teal'c's sweaty, naked skin, his cock still buried deep inside of him.

Jack's voice broke him from his trance, "Come here, Daniel."

Another strong command. This time it was directed at him and it made his knees go weak. Though he wanted this, there was still a sense of trepidation. His legs moved haltingly of their own volition, ignoring the slight trembling of fear that went through him. It was fear of the uncertainty more than anything, but he moved closer to the place that the lovers were.

Jack pulled himself from Teal'c, stepping down from the bed. Daniel tried not to stare at Jack - his pants open, his cock erect and stiff as he stripped the condom off. For a moment, Daniel wondered what was going to happen, and how exactly Jack and Teal'c felt about being discovered. He didn't have to wait much longer before Jack leaned in and kissed him - deep and wet - causing him to moan into his mouth. He could feel Jack pressing against him tightly, his organ throbbing against his fully clothed body.

Guess Jack wasn't too upset about him spying on them.

He suddenly felt those same agile hands he'd been watching and admiring, opening his pants almost roughly, pulling them down to his knees. He wasn't able to hide his arousal from Jack, but at that moment, he knew that it wasn't necessary to do so. Jack looked at him, a sly smile on his face, as if he already knew...

"Get on the bed, Daniel."

For some reason, hearing him issuing these commands was such a turn-on for him, he couldn't even explain it to himself. Outside of this situation, the sound of Jack's all-commanding voice sometimes wore on him. But in here? It only felt right. Doing as he was told, Daniel climbed onto the bed behind Teal'c, but not entering the place that Jack had only earlier vacated. He would wait to be told to do so.

Jack climbed on the bed behind him, letting him feel his hard cock pressing against his ass. The close contact made him moan, almost helplessly.

Leaning in, Jack asked, "What do you want, Danny", using his most menacing voice.

What did he want? Daniel wasn't even sure that he could think, let alone respond to him. Before long, it became obvious that the decision had been made for him as he felt Jack slide the condom down, his hand slick and wet as it wrapped around his sheathed cock. Daniel moaned and thrust into the fist, knowing that if he kept that up, he wouldn't last for more than five thrusts.

"Tell me, Daniel."

\--One--

"Jack, don't." He could have let him finish; let Jack bring him off using his talented fingers. He could have fucked Jack's hand happily, shouting out to the heavens as he came, but with Teal'c in front of him, he wanted...

\--Two--

"Jack... I want to..."

The fingers tightened around him for the third thrust, his hips moving wildly against his hand.

"Fuck Teal'c?"

"Oh god... Yes, yes..."

As if the whole scene had been planned beforehand, Teal'c moved backward while Jack pressed Daniel's hips forward with his pelvis, guiding him inside of the slick channel that had recently been vacated by --

"Fuck..."

Jack laughed against Daniel's neck when he heard Daniel utter the foreign-sounding obscenity.

"I know exactly how you feel, Danny. Feels like that to me every time."

Jack's words somehow filtered into his clouded brain. Every time? How many times had they actually done this? When he felt Teal'c clench around him, he couldn't have cared how many times. It was his turn now, though he was still unsure as to how long it would last. Behind him, he could feel Jack's fingers touching, probing, making their way inside of him. Just then, Teal'c thrust backwards, further impaling himself, which caused the invading digits to go deeper. Daniel moaned, waiting for Jack to replace them, knowing what was coming next.

Jack leaned forward, his throbbing cock pressing against him, rocking with him as he continued to fuck Teal'c. God, it felt so good, to be enveloped, surrounded by the impossible heat, and yet he wanted...

"Let me come in..."

He leaned his head back onto Jack's shoulder, ready to give in to whatever he wanted. "Yes, Jack..."

Behind him he could feel Jack shifting, arranging. Daniel bit his lip, preparing himself to feel -

 

"Hey! Daniel, can I come in?"

Somewhere through the fog of sleep, he heard the sound of Jack's voice, then the door to his office opening. Slowly, grudgingly, he opened his eyes, seeing Jack's smirking face as he approached his desk.

"Hello, Sleeping Beauty. I've been out here knocking, but when you didn't answer... Well, you know me. "

Daniel tried to clear his head, to be more aware of where he was. To not remember the feel of Jack's fingers burning into his skin...

Jack sat in the chair on the other side of his desk, looking at him over the piles of papers and open notebooks.

"Daniel? You feeling okay?"

"Yeah. Just another case of Gatelag, I guess."

He looked at Daniel strangely, giving that "I-don't-buy-it-but-I'll-accept-it-for-now" look. As long as it wasn't questioned, Daniel could deal with it.

"So... What are you doing later?"

It was Daniel's turn to give the strange look, wondering why he was asking. Sure, he did spend time outside of the SGC with Jack, but for some reason, the timing seemed odd to him. After what... It had seemed so real, Daniel had to remind himself that it was all just a dream.

"Well, I was going to try to organize my notes from the past few trips, but... Why?"

Jack shifted in the chair, sitting back and spreading his legs. The gesture wasn't a strange one for him, but coupled with Daniel's previous thoughts, it all seemed so surreal.

"Teal'c and I were going back to my place with some pizza and beer - well, Junior prefers juice. We're just going to relax and hang out before we get shipped off to god-knows-where-else. Wanna come?"

The irony of Jack's question almost caused Daniel to laugh, but then he KNEW that Jack would think that there was something really wrong with him. For a moment, he was going to decline, thinking it unwise to be around both he and Teal'c after such a dream.

But Daniel knew that nothing like that would ever happen in his lifetime.

"Will you be joining us, DanielJackson?"

As he was about to answer Jack, he heard Teal'c's voice from the doorway. The Jaffa was dressed in a pair of dark jeans, his black t-shirt clinging to his muscular chest.

Damn.

How could he refuse such an offer? He smiled and closed the notebook that sat untouched in front of him. "Sure Teal'c. I'll be joining you."

After all, it was only a dream, right?

~~end~~

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted aeons ago.


End file.
